Odd fairytale story
by madammayor28
Summary: Reika and Mina fall in love with each other in high school, but didn t realize until they were in college, will their relationship survive through time, read and find out. a ReixMina story. maybe other pairings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Most of the girls dreams about a fairy tale story that means end up married with the man of their dreams, having kids and live happily ever after. But no _this_ girl. She was beautiful beyond belief with white like the snow skin, middle long brown hair, honey colored eyes, a body to kill for, she was indeed funny and smart, every boy dream, but her only "_problem" _as people put it, is that her fairytale story is happily ever after with the _woman_ of her dreams.

Yes, Reika was _that way_ and it wasn´t a secret for anyone, her family and friends knew, and they were pretty much ok with that. And although her life wasn´t complicated for that what so ever, she was still very amateur about it. She had come out of the closet when she was 17 but it wasn´t because of a relationship, it was just because she wanted to be honest since the beginning, in fact she never had a girlfriend, and although she did have a few candidates for the _job_, she hadn´t found the right one _yet._

She was in high school, senior year, and she had a lot of friends girls and boys, she was indeed a popular girl, but not like those skinny bitches in the movies, she was very sweet and friendly, people rarely saw her nervous or daydreaming , but that was about to change that day.

There she was in her English class, when the most beautiful girl according to her entered the classroom, pale white skin, long golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, great body and a smile that could kill, for a few seconds she felt like she was going to pass out right there in the middle of the classroom, but then regained her composure when she heard her teacher say "ok everyone, this your new classmate Mina, please be kind to her" she then turned to Mina "talk us about yourself a little please" Mina smiled and said "well, My name is Mina James, I'm from England , I´m 17 years old and I would like to have a lot of friends" everyone clapped except for Reika who was still stunned a little, and then she noticed that like an old fashioned cliché the only spot left in the classroom was exactly next to her.

Mina walked over her direction and took seat next to Reika, who could only smile to her, Mina smiled back and whisper "hi, I´m Mina and you are?", she didn´t know how but she managed to respond "My name is Reika Spencer, nice to meet you". Mina look her very deeply in the eyes, honey brown met sapphire blue, "nice to meet you too".

The class ended and Reika and Mina exited the classroom and walked to the cafeteria. The sat together and they talked of random things the hole time. " you know I would like to ask you something…personal" Mina said, "ok ask" Reika responded, "I've heard some things about you something about you sexual preferences, that you umm like uh girls", Reika remained silent for a moment, looking for some signal of disgust or disapproval, when she found none she said "well they´re not rumors, and think that eventually you would found out so I prefer to tell you myself, I´m gay".

Mina didn´t look surprised, and that was odd considering the situation, not everyday a girl that you just met tells you that she is into girls, and this detail didn´t go unnoticed by Reika "you don´t look surprised at all, why is that?" she asked, Mina thought for a moment before she said "well am not against that choice of life, I mean how could I, when I´m gay myself", unlike Mina, Reika did look surprised a lot, and she didn´t know why, but in a way she was happy that she met someone who understand her, but she couldn´t tell her that, at least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A few months passed and Mina and Reika were very close, you could say they were best friends, they were in the same classes, they ate together at lunch, and they did their homework in each other houses, but something still felt very strange. Reika was happy being friends with Mina and vice versa but they had the light impression that something in their relationship was a little weird, obviously they didn´t tell each other that so they just decided to let that go for now.

Reika and Mina weren´t lovers but without noticing they did act a little like they were and that confused people a lot, they start noticing their behavior, how they occasionally flirt with each other and the mixed signals between the two, but our girls were too dense to notice that.

Weeks passed and they felt closer with each passing day, they thought that was a new step in their friendship since they passed all their time together, well at least for a while. When the final exams were close they found themselves very busy studying and doing final projects, and of course since they were seniors, they had to put their maximum effort to get good grades or they weren´t going to be able to apply to a good college.

Finally the graduation came along and they found themselves very happy and excited a little, the next time they had to study would be in college and since they both applied for the same one and both get accepted.

But before they even started to think of their lives in college there was an important task to do first…summer vacation.

The day after prom, Reika was sleeping in her room, when she felt a sudden rush of water on her body, she immediately open her eyes and saw Mina standing in the middle of the room with a bucket in the right hand and with a devil smirk on her face, "Reika may I remind you that we´re on summer vacation and there is no way in hell I´m going to let you spend it sleeping all day" she said, Reika sat on the bed looking at her now soaked pajamas, "you know you could have woke me up by shaking me a little, there wasn´t need to throw cold water on me Mina, what a hell is wrong with you?" she responded a little mad, Mina however did not look offended at all and instead of reply angrily she said "oh, but where is the fun on that, besides you do look very cute when you are annoyed".

Reika blush a little and said "sh...shut up Mina, you´re talking nonsense, I…I´m not cute". Mina laughed a little and then said "ok ok stop complaining, now take a shower and dress up, we´re going to the mall today". She then exited the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Reika sat there in her bed, with her mouth open because she was about to reply to Mina before she exited the room. _"Oh well, if you can´t beat them, join them jajajaja" _Reika thought before she entered the bathroom to take a shower.

About fifteen minutes later Mina was sitting on the couch when Reika came downstairs wearing a pair of blue jeans, a sleeveless shirt and sneakers. She looked very good. Mina was wearing also a sleeveless shirt with a light jacket, a not too short skirt and boots a little down the knee, she looked pretty. She stood up and extended a hand to Reika, "ready to go?" she asked, Reika took her hand and said "with you…always".

"_Oh god she look so beautiful wearing that, it make me feel like a just want to…wait a second, why am I thinking this? it´s Mina we´re talking about, I think is the hot weather, yeah I'm sure it is …" _Reika thought

"_My my doesn´t my little Reika look so hot in that outfit, I want to take her to a bed and...Wait this is my best friend, maybe is the weather that make me think this, yeah it must be that." _Mina thought_._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Summer vacation passed pretty fast and before they knew it they were in their new room in college. Of course they requested to be roomed together and they succeed. It was their first day in campus and they were just finishing moving their stuff in their room. When they finished They walk through the campus and sat in a bench in the courtyard "can you believe that we´re actually here?" Mina asked, "yeah, it feel weird doesn´t it, I wonder if we´re going to be ok?" Reika asked back, "of course don´t worry as long as we´re together we´ll be ok" Mina replied smiling a little. After hearing that Reika relaxed a little because somehow she knew that her friend was right.

They were talking peacefully when a young attractive boy walked to their direction stopping right in front of them "hi, mi name is John Solarus, what are your names beautiful ladies?" he ask them, Mina looked at him and studied him to see if they were some hidden intentions in his words, finding none she said " well mi name is Mina James, and this is my best friend Reika Spencer, nice to meet you", "ok, Mina, Reika I assume you two are newbies since I never saw you here before, I´m the president of the welcome Committee of the campus, and well I just wanted to tell you that this Friday is the welcome party and I hope to see you there" he said very politely. Reika and Mina looked at each other and nodded in agreement then Reika said "don´t worry John we´ll be there, nice to meet you, but if you excuse us we need to get going to our room and get ready for class tomorrow, thanks for the invitation,", "you´re welcome ladies I'll be seeing you around, I hope you enjoy our campus and our party, I'll be going as well, take care". With that they shook hands and headed to their rooms.

Friday came along and Mina and Reika made their way to the party. A lot of people show so it was pretty crowded, never the less our favorite couple was having a lot of fun and talking to a bunch of people. They were talking to a girl when Reika left to get some drinks, all the sudden a boy appeared behind the girl walking towards Mina, he took her hand and said "hi honey, I´m Will, would you like to get out of here to a quiet place, just you and me" he said with a wink. Mina didn´t say anything, just stood there looking at the boy wondering when Reika was going to get back and then she finally said "well as flattered as I am, I have to decline you´re offer you see, I´m gay and I´m in love with someone already, sorry". It was true for the last few weeks of the summer she found herself growing feelings for the brown haired girl that was her best friends, but she didn´t told her because she didn´t know if she was going to be rejected by her friend, she had to know if her beloved loved her back "_I wonder if Reika will love me back, I really hope so, god I love her so much"_.

Just as Reika was coming back with the drinks she heard everything that Mina said to the boy, _"she is in love with someone, why hasn´t she told me that, maybe she doesn´t want to hurt me but then again why would she think that or more importantly why would she care for my feelings, I'm happy for her" _she suddenly felt a wave of sadness and disappointment through her body she didn´t know why until it hit her, all the closeness, the flirts, the holding hands, the feeling of jealousy she had every time she saw Mina talking to a girl, how she held her at night when they shared a bed, how happy she felt every time Mina smiled at her, and then this, she looked at Mina admiring her and thinking how beautiful she was "_oh no, please I can´t be in love with her she´s my friend, and not now that I know she loves someone else, why this has to happen to me, the first time I care about someone and that person won´t return my feelings". _She thought as she was approaching her princess with the drinks, surely this was a night neither of them was going to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Flashback

"_You know Mina you are very pretty, how come you don´t have a girlfriend" Reika asked one day during summer vacation._

"_Well, i might sound a little old fashioned, but I want to fall in love first you know, how about you" Mina replied._

"_I guess, as you do, I want to fall in love first too, you know I want to be with someone who I love and that person love me back, is not like I would like to marry or start thinking of kids and the future and all that, but it would be nice" Reika responded._

"_maybe you will find that person sooner than you think" Mina comforted her taking her hand ´I wish you could realize that you already have someone who loves you´ she thought._

"_I hope you´re right, Mina, and I´m pretty sure that you´ll find someone as well" Reika said unaware of Mina´s feelings towards her._

End Flashback

Reika sat in a bench having excused herself from the party to take some air. Then she felt a hand in her shoulder and she saw John smiling at her as he sat on the bench as well.

"why are you out here, a pretty girl like you should be enjoying her first college party" John told her, "well I didn´t feel well there, so I came here to take some air" she said with a sad expression on her face, John noticed this and asked "what is bothering you, what possibly could be causing you to look so sad?" he asked. She thought for a moment and then decided she was going to tell him the truth, "I´ll tell you something very personal about me, and I hope you don´t freak out…I´m gay John and I´m in love with this beautiful girl, but now I know for sure she doesn´t love me back" she admitted.

John smiled and look towards the sky before he said "You won´t know that until she say so, besides I´m pretty sure Mina will return your feelings". It took Reika about one minute to realize what John had said and then she asked with a shocked expression "Wait, how did you know that I was talking about Mina, I didn´t told you that, did I?" John laughed a little and then said "well, to be honest I didn´t expect the gay thing, but when you said you were in love with a beautiful girl, it hit me, I've seen how you look at her in class, or how you two seem to always having a good time with each other and now that you told me the truth, it make sense, and I don´t know if she love you back, but I can see that she sees you in a special way, maybe you should talk with her is not healthy to hold this things in, and if in a remote case she doesn´t return your feelings, she´ll understand you and she still be you´re friend, of that I am sure".

Reika looked at him with a surprised face, but then when she saw that John seem to understand her she relaxed and smiled at him "thanks John, you´re a good boy, and I'll follow your advice I´ll talk to her tomorrow, maybe you´re right and she will return my feelings, thanks for being such a good friend" and with that she gave him a hug. The pulled after a moment and John took her hand and said "You´re welcome, now I want you to come back to the party, and have fun with your beloved and steel her heart" he winked at her and she smiled and came back to the party where Mina was waiting for her.

"_Tomorrow I'll tell you how much I love you and I hope to hear that you love me to, but if you don´t love me back it won´t matter, because I'll work my way through your heart, and sooner or later you´ll be mine and I'll be yours"._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

That night Reika and Mina left "early" from the party, it was midnight and they were returning to their dorm. They were tired and sleepy, when they reached the door, Reika opened it and let Mina entered first followed by her. They changed into their night gowns, said good night to each other and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be a great day since was Saturday.

The next morning Reika awoke first and she looked around the room to see Mina still sleeping. She looked so angelical when she was sleep, and Reika couldn´t stop herself from smiling and staring at her friend. As if she knew she was being admired, Mina slowly opened her eyes and met Reika´s. They stared at each other from a moment, getting lost in each other gaze, until Mina broke the silence "good morning", Reika came back to reality and said " Good morning, I didn´t expect you to be awake at this hour, after all you seemed to be having a good time at the party last night". Mina smiled and replied "well, you didn´t seemed boring yourself in fact when you came back to the party you looked different, what happened when you were outside?"

Suddenly Reika remember her conversation with John and she decides that was now or never, she had to tell her friend how she felt, she looked and her feet and said "Well, I was talking to John, and he helped me to realize something that already knew but didn´t want to believe, and that´s why now I have to tell you something". "_oh no, don´t tell me she knows that I love her, am I that obvious, god she must hate me, well it is better to know now and not later when I´m sure is going to hurt more" _Mina thought sadly.

Reika looked Mina right in the eyes, her heart beating incredibly faster, finally she took a deep breath and said "Mina I…I…I love you. I´m in love with you and I´ve been since the day I first saw you, never in my life I loved someone as I love you, sorry if that make you feel uncomfortable but I just had to tell you how I feel, if you want to move out of the room I'll understand you".

Mina had a shocked expression but in her insides she was jumping of happiness, the love of her life, loved her back, she walked towards Reika, and lift her face that at the moment was pointing at the floor, she met her deep gaze with her own and smiled dreamily "I don´t hate you Reika, I don´t want to move out, you've made me the happiest person In the world, because, I love you too, during summer vacation I realize that I was in love with you, but I was afraid you weren´t going to return my feelings. Since the first day I saw you, I felt a strong connection with you and now that I know how you feel I finally can do this" and with that last sentence she put her arms around the brown haired girl and kissed her in the lips, Reika stood stunned for a while, but then she started to return the kiss and put her arms around Mina´s waist, never wanting to let her go.

After a couple of minutes they pulled for the need of oxygen, but they stood there in each other embrace looking right into each other eyes, light brown met deep blue, and they smiled, knowing that they were something new now, they were soul mates, lovers, best friends, but more importantly they were two people whom just found their complements.

"I love you Spencer, I always have and I always will, no matter what, I promise you that I will do anything in my power to make you happy forever" Mina said.

"and I love you too James, I always wondered why I never had a girlfriend, and now I know it was because I was waiting for you, I'll make my best to make you happy until they day I die, and maybe after that too".

They kissed with a passion and desire they both had been holding for a long time, they knew it was going to be hard sometimes, but it didn´t matter as long as they were together.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

That afternoon the girls went to the courtyard and the spotted John in one of the benches, they walked towards him and sat in the bench as well.

Reika: Hi John, how are you?

John: oh hi Reika and Mina, by the looks on your faces I assume everything went well, am I right?

Mina: yeah, everything is perfect now, thanks John, Reika told me that you helped a lot, we owe a big one, but what are you doing out here all by yourself?

John: you´re welcome girls, and you don´t owe me anything I just told what I saw hahaha and I have an exam on Monday so I decided to come here and study a little, but now that you´re here we can hang out if you want.

Mina: that would be great, we wanted to go to the park maybe eat some ice cream do you want to come?

Reika: yeah it will be fun; we can go to the theater later too, please come with us, pleaseeee?

John: ok jeez I'll come with you on one condition: you have to let me pay for everything after all it´s your first day as a couple and I don´t want you to worry about anything.

Reika: you´re very sweet John, shall we go now?

They started to walk towards John´s car, and suddenly Mina had an idea. They got in the car and started driving towards the nearest park.

Mina: hey John I was wondering if you have girlfriend?

John: no at the moment, why?

Mina: well, we have this friend that we met in the welcome party and she´s a very beautiful girl, but her ex-boyfriend broke up with her not to long ago to go out with a girl he has been seeing behind her back. She was very sad at the party and well you are a very handsome boy, I mean if I hadn´t been gay and started dating Reika I would go out with you myself, so what do you say, would you like to go on a date with her?

John: well that wouldn´t hurt me, so yeah, I will go on date with her, what´s her name and how does she look like? Not that I care but I want to know.

Reika: her name is Trisha, she is very pretty, have beautiful green eyes and hair, she have tanned colored skin and the sexiest legs I ever seen, next to Mina´s of course and if I didn´t had a girlfriend that I love already I would definitely go out with her.

John: ok sounds pretty, I´ll ask her out when come back.

They got out the car and started walking through the park eating an ice cream and talking about random things, when Mina and Reika saw Trisha siting under a big three. They started walking towards her and greeted her.

Mina: Hi Trisha how are you, what are you doing here?

Trisha: Hi guys, I´m fine and I came here to think a little because I was getting a little depressed In the campus, so who´s your friend?

Reika: Oh yeah, Trisha this is John Solarus, and John, this is our friend Trisha Williams.

Trisha: (blushing a little) Nice to meet you John, how are you?

John: (he was a little stunned by Trisha´s beauty so he didn´t react until Reika elbow him in his side) oh right, Nice to meet you too Trisha, and I´m fine but now that I saw you I´m even better.

He offered her a hand and they started to walk side by side behind Reika and Mina, talking about themselves. They went to the theater after that and let say they did everything except seeing the movie. Reika and Mina were kissing the whole movie as for John and Trisha they were studying each other all the time. When they exited the theater they decided to come back to the campus. As they got there Mina and Reika said good bye and headed to their room living John and Trisha alone.

John: (nervous) I had a wonderful time and I know we just met, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time, let say tomorrow, dinner and a movie, what do you say?

Trisha: (blushing and nervous) I had fun as well and yes I would love to go out with you tomorrow.

John: Great I´ll see you in the courtyard at 7:00 pm.

With that they said good bye to each other and headed to their own rooms, excited and nervous about their date the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: JOHN AND TRISHA´S DATE**

It was Sunday morning and a certain handsome boy was having trouble keeping himself relaxed, today was his date with Trisha, and although the date was at night time, he was still pretty nervous about it. Sure he has girlfriends in the past and when he was single he was a big flirt, but for some reason it was different with Trisha. When he first saw her in the park the day before, he was spelled by her beauty and grace, no one never had that sort of power over him, and the weirdest thing was that he enjoyed being enchanted by the green hair girl.

He went to lunch with Reika and Mina, for some reason he felt like he could use some advices for his friends. They went to the nearest café and while they ate some crazy things were swimming in John´s head _"what if she doesn´t like how I kiss, assuming that I'm going to kiss her, mmm that remind that I have to buy some tit tacs, oh maybe I should buy flowers and chocolates too, but what if she likes to be in shape? The last thing she would like to eat would be chocolate, maybe some light chocolates and what kind of flowers would she like? Lilies, nah, maybe it should be better if I stuck with roses, everyone likes roses, and I told her dinner and a movie, where should I take her, maybe some fancy place, but if I do that she´ll think I want to have sex with her, I want thought, but it would be pretty rushed to do that in the first date, I wonder how she look in lingerie hehe that´s hot, maybe I should ask these two what they think about all this and…wait why are they looking at me like that oh my god, I must be smirking and grinning like a pervert. Quickly say something to cover"_

John: ummm…

Mina: you´re such a pervert John what we´re you thinking about you were almost drowning in your drool!.

Reika: you weren´t thinking about Trisha in lingerie right?

John: of course not! "_Damn, stupid feminine intuition"._

Mina: are you nervous?

John: a little, I don´t know anything about her, what am I going to do, I don´t want to look like a perfect idiot.

Reika: John, you worry too much, just be yourself and act normally and don´t worry if you mess up she´ll think you´re cute.

Mina: and don´t expect too much from her, she just ended a bad relationship and probably she won´t kiss you and if she does, be very careful not to rush things.

John: ok, I'll be careful thanks girls.

That night John was waiting for Trisha, and when he saw her he couldn´t believe it. Trisha had opted for a light white dress, she had her hair down and she was wearing black high heels. And when she saw john she was amazed herself. John was wearing dress shirt and pants, black shoes and black jacket, he looked very handsome.

John: Hi, you look especially beautiful tonight.

Trisha: (blushing) thanks John, you look very nice yourself.

John: Thanks, shall we go now?

She nodded and they walked towards John´s car, they got in and drive to a very good looking restaurant. John got out the car and rushed to the passenger door, he opened it and offered his hand to Trisha, who accepted happily and headed to the restaurant. After the waiter led them to their table, they ordered some red wine, and a little later they ordered their food. While they eat they talked about random things, and after they finished dessert John asked for the check and then they left.

Instead of going to the theater, they walked through the park where they first met, and John couldn´t help but wonder how her ex-boyfriend hurt her, of course Reika and Mina had told him a little but he had to ask her.

John: so, tell my about you´re ex, what happened, unless you don´t want to talk about that.

Trisha: it´s ok. He was sweet and gentle at first; he treated me like a queen. But after a while he seemed distant, and cold. When we had a date he seemed annoyed and most of the time he gave me lame excuses not to go out with me. Until one day, I saw him in the park with another girl, I knew he was a flirt but I never imagined he would cheat on me, that´s when he kissed her, with so much passion, he never kissed me like that, and that´s when I realized he only was with me because he didn´t want to go through the break up process with me, so I decided to break up with him.

John: I´m really sorry. I figure he wasn´t pretty smart because only an idiot could do such a thing to a beautiful and sweet girl like you. I know this is our first date but I would like you to give me a chance, to prove you that I'm not like him you amazed me since the first moment a saw you and I know it´s a little early to say this but I think that I could fall in love with you Trisha.

Trisha: you´re so sweet and I think I could fall for you also, but before we get ahead of ourselves, what do you say if we get to know each other better and then we´ll see where we are?

John: That´s sounds great, thanks for being you.

They walked in silence after that, hand in hand, then they decided to get back to campus, they needed to rest since the next day was Monday. When they got there they said good night to each other and without thinking Trisha gave John a light kiss on the lips, she smiled and started to walk towards her room. John couldn´t believe and he started to walk to his room too with a huge smile on his face, thinking that this was the best date he ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

A few weeks passed after Trisha and John´s first date, after that night they go out together a few times, and both seemed more confident about their relationship now, they referred themselves ad boyfriend and girlfriend, everything was perfect, but not everyone were in heaven.

In that few weeks Reika and Mina´s relationship grew very fast, and now they faced a new stage in their relationship: Intimacy. Both of them wanted that, but neither of them knew how to get the first step. So lately they ignored each other most of the time and at night they kiss good night and went to sleep. Trisha and John noticed this and decided to help their friends.

_With Trisha and Mina on a courtyard bench._

Mina: this is so frustrating, I love her and I want to be intimate with her, but I don´t know how, I don´t even know if she want that. But when I see her at night I get this feeling of desire and need and I don´t know what do.

Trisha: maybe you just have to discuss this with her, I mean she´ll understand and I´m pretty sure she´ll agree with you. You both had dated enough time so this shouldn´t been a problem. Is not much to worry either you know, is not like you can get pregnant or something like that and since you´re both virgins you don't have to worry about deceases either.

Mina: you´re right I'll talk to her tonight, good thing today is Friday; it would be hell to be worry about class too, thanks Trisha you´ve been very helpful.

_With John and Reika on the library._

Reika: this is so much pressure, lately when we kiss I have this feeling of passion and lust, don´t get me the wrong way, I love Mina with all my heart and I feel like I'm ready to take this step, I just don´t know if she´s ready too.

John: maybe you should tell her that, she´ll understand you, you´re her girlfriend is normal to have this feelings, besides probably she´ll want to be intimate with you too. Now you told me that you´re both virgins so it couldn´t be more perfect, you´ll explore this feeling together, as for actions don´t worry just let it come naturally.

Reika: Thanks John, you´re right, I'll tell her tonight, at least is Friday and I don´t have to worry about being distracted at class.

"_Good luck girls, enjoy you night" _John and Trisha thought.

_Later that night… At Mina and Reika´s room._

Both girls were in the room, very nervous about what are they going say, both oblivious of the fact that both of them were thinking the same thing.

"_It´s now or never" _Mina thought.

"_Well, here it goes_" Reika Thought.

"I WANT TO MAKE LOVE WITH YOU" they both said and the same time. They were shocked at each other statement and yet pretty excited too. They looked in each other eyes, honey brown met sapphire blue, and as if reading each other minds, they stood up and kissed, but not a simple one, a passionate, heated and loving kiss.

Mina licked Reika´s bottom lip and the later opened her mouth to her lover´s tongue enters, they explored each other mouth for a while. Reika then started to lead them to bed, never breaking the kiss; she pushed Mina onto the bed and lay on top of her.

They continued to kiss and they hands started to work as well. Reika began to unbutton Mina´s shirt and then she started to work on her pants. She unzipped them and slide them through her legs, leaving her lover just in underwear. She kissed Mina once more before she started to kiss and lick her neck, then to her collarbone, she lead her hands on her girlfriend´s back to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side of the bed. She kissed the spot between her breasts and then she took one nipple on her mouth, and cupped the other with her hand.

Mina started to moan and her breath became heavy, Reika´s mouth felt great on her skin, she place her hands on her lover´s brown hair stroking it, that until her girlfriend began to kiss her stomach lowering to her tights and then she started caressing her sex through the fabric of her panties to gently taking it the off later, she let her tongue work where her lover needed her the most licking and sucking everywhere. As Mina´s moans and whimpers became louder she felt this pressure building on her stomach and begged her girlfriend to give her release, who quickly slid two fingers gently at first breaking a thin wall. Mina cried in pain a little but after a moment she started to like the feeling of her lover´s finger asking for more as her hips move through the rhythm of it, she started to breathe more quickly and heavier until she finally felt a wave of pleasure run through all her body.

Reika withdrew her fingers from inside Mina´s sex and crawled to kiss her lover. After a moment of recovering her breath Mina switched their positions now her on the top.

They took a sitting position that gave Mina the opportunity to take off her lover´s shirt through her head, then she lay again on top of her an started to unzipped her girlfriend´s jeans and throwing them on the floor. She licked and nibbled Reika´s ear, kissing her cheek and jawline, giving butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone. She unclasped her lover´s bra and quickly took off her panties. She stood there for a moment admiring her lover´s perfect body.

She gave her lover´s breasts a little massage, and at this feeling Reika began to moan and grip the sheets of the bed. Mina started to lick and kiss her stomach, licking her belly button and caressing her lover´s inner tights. She lay on top of her one more time and kissed her passionate while her hands traveled through her body until she reached her destination. She slid to finger inside her girlfriend until she reached a barrier; she looked Reika in the eyes and kissed her, breaking the barrier and she heard her lover scream in pain for a moment, she then started trusting her finger in and out making her lover moan and whimper in pleasure. She added more pressure and speed, until she found a sensitive spot that she continued to stroke until she felt the walls around her fingers tightened a little, she raised the spot one more time and with that Reika shouted her lover´s name in pleasure.

Reika switched positions one last time with her on the top and she spread her lover´s legs and place herself between them, and started to move up and down grinding their hips and creating friction, she place her hands on Mina´s hips and Mina placer hers in her girlfriend´s brown hair bringing their foreheads together and looking into each other eyes. After a while they felt a powerful orgasm rush through their bodies at the same time. And then they laid there kissing lovingly until they felt asleep in each other embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Reika woke up the next morning feeling different but in a good way. She then turned to her side and saw the most beautiful face she had ever seen sleeping deeply next to her. Then memories of the night before came to her head, and she blushed and smiled remembering the most amazing night ever.

She caressed her lover´s face and kissed her on the forehead. At the feeling of her girlfriend´s touches Mina started to waking up as well, and when she saw Reika staring at her, she smirked and rolled on top of her before kissing her passionately, she pulled away after a moment and looked deeply into her lover´s eyes and said "good morning Spencer", "good morning James" Reika replied. Their stared at each other for a while before a knock on the door brought them back to reality.

_Knock knock knock_

John: "Yo girls, are you awake yet, I know you had a very hot night, but care to open the door or are you guys "_busy" _at the moment?" Then he laughed.

Trisha: "John stop saying those things, you´re such a perv you know?" She whispered to John who couldn´t stop laughing at the moment.

John: "ok, jeez, you´re not funny at all, OWW! Hey, you didn´t have to smack me that hard".

Mina and Reika shared a laughed before standing up and put on some clothes. Mina then headed to the door and opened, revealing a pouting John and an angry Trisha.

Mina: "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

John: "Oh my, Mina you´re glowing, had a pretty good night I supposed?"

Trisha: "You´re and idiot, forgive him Mina, but he´s kind of right, you seem awfully happy this morning".

Mina: "Well I had an awfully happy night with mi girlfriend, but please come in, Reika is taking a shower".

John: "I bet she is" he mumbled under his breath, but loud enough to Trisha to hear him and she glared at him, John laughed nervously, his girl could be very scary sometimes.

Mina: "you guys are so funny but seriously what brings you here?"

Trisha: "well we to see how you guys were and to ask you if you want to hang out with us, we´re going to the mall".

Just then Reika stepped out of the bathroom.

Reika: "hey guys, how are you? Why are you here?"

John: "hi, we are fine, and we came here to say hi and ask you two lovebirds if you want to go to the mall with us today".

Reika: "that sounds nice, what do you say Mina?"

Mina: "yes, I would love to go; I need to buy some things".

John: "great, you guys get ready; Trisha and I will be waiting for you in the courtyard".

With that said John and Trisha exited the room, leaving Mina and Reika to get ready.

Reika: "man, John is so whipped"

Mina: "you bet he is, Trisha is very scary when she wants".

Reika: "you look beautiful this morning Mina and I really enjoyed last night"

Mina: "you look gorgeous as well Reika, I really enjoyed last night too, who would´ve guessed that you´re can be that wild"

Reika laughed and kissed Mina passionately before they exited the room, and headed to the courtyard.

_At the courtyard_

John and Trisha were sitting on a bench when they saw their two best friends approached to them.

John: "well, are you ladies ready?"

The three women nodded at the same time, before the four of them walked towards John´s car.

_A few hours later…_

They were all sitting on a table in the mall food court, eating tacos and sodas, when suddenly Reika felt something on her leg, she looked down and saw a foot rubbing on her leg, she then looked at their companions, and when her eyes landed on Mina the beautiful blonde smirked and winked at her.

She inwardly cursed her lover for doing that in public, but mainly because she was starting to feel very turn on. She tried to send away her girlfriend´s foot, but she failed. Mina kept acting like nothing was happening and Reika gulped.

"_This is going to be a long day, I hope I can make it without getting noticed by John or Trisha, as for you my beautiful demon, I´ll have my payback…tonight". _With that she smiled and finished her food, thinking of how she was going to get her revenge for a certain blonde girl.

Preview of Chapter 10

_Mina: "hey, what are the handkerchiefs for?"_

_Reika: "be patient Mina, you´ll find out soon"_

_Mina: "ok, sweetheart, if this is about the foot thing, I tell you that I'm really sorry"_

_Reika: "to late honey, you´re actions had consequences and I have to act quickly before said "consequences" take the best of me"._

_Reika smiled evilly and Mina gulped, yes this was going to be a long night._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: REIKA´S PAYBACK **

After a day of feeling very turn on by her lover´s ministrations, Reika sighed as she entered her and her girlfriend´s dorm. After the foot "incident" on the food court, Mina found her girlfriend reaction very amusing, so the next hours she either pinched her lover´s butt or "accidentally" rose her hand through Reika´s breasts.

Reika knew she did it on purpose so the whole day she thought of a way of payback, until while looking around a close store, she spotted silk handkerchiefs and an idea formed in her head, she bought it when Mina was too distracted looking dresses and then she hide it in her purse.

After saying good bye to Trisha and John, Mina entered the dorm as well and saw no one, as she took a step back to exit the room and search her girlfriend, she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind, and when she look ahead she saw Reika smirking on an evil way at her. Immediately she tried to escape but Reika´s arms were pretty strong. Then she turned mina around facing her and kissing her passionately leading her to the bed. She laid her there and she placed herself on the top never breaking the kiss. She took her love´s shirt of followed by her jeans. She kissed her neck and collarbone, after that she unclasped her bra and kissed her breasts before returning to her mouth.

When they pulled apart she saw Reika looking something in her purse which was on the night stand and for some strange reason she failed to see when she entered the room. When Reika smirked at her, her gaze traveled to her lover hands and saw the handkerchiefs. She was confused but she had to ask.

Mina: "hey, what are the handkerchiefs for?"

Reika: "be patient Mina, you´ll find out soon"

Mina: "ok, sweetheart, if this is about the foot thing, I tell you that I'm really sorry"

Reika: "to late honey, you´re actions had consequences and I have to act quickly before said "consequences" take the best of me".

Reika smiled evilly and Mina gulped, yes this was going to be a long night.

She took Mina´s hands and tied them up on the bed posts with two of the handkerchiefs and used another to blindfold her. She proceeded to take off her own clothes, and then she began to lick and suck on her girlfriend´s neck leaving a small hickey. She took one nipple on her mouth and began to suck at it, earning very sexy moans from Mina. She lowered a little and kissed and licked her stomach and lowered some more until she reached her destination. She took of her lover´s panties and immediately began sucking and licking her wet sex. Mina moaned while her breath become heavy and fast as Reika trust her tongue in. after a little while she trust her two fingers in while sucking on her clit, and after a few moments she felt Mina´s inner walls tightening violently, Mina screamed her girlfriend's name as Reika pressed her tongue hard against her clit and a powerful orgasm took her over.

Reika kissed Mina roughly and she parted her legs and placed herself between them, she then started to grind their clits together very fast and hard. She saw that her lover´s eyes were close and her breathing was heavy and very labored, she kissed and licked her girlfriend´s earlobe making Mina´s mind crazy, and as she felt like she was very close to an orgasm, Reika began to go slower, at this Mina opened her eyes and saw a smile across Reika´s lips.

Mina: "Reika please, I need you"

Reika: "you need to be more specific about what you need"

Mina: "don´t make beg, just do it"

Reika: "and what do you want me to do Mina, come on say it"

Mina: "mmm…no!"

Reika: "say it Mina!"

Mina: "oh my god Reika! Fuck me, ok; I want you to fuck me!"

Reika: "ok ok, there is no needs to curse but if you want me to fuck you, I'll fuck you"

With that said Reika started to go more fast and hard that before and within seconds, another orgasm rushed through Mina´s body. After catching her breath from her own orgasm, Reika began to set Mina´s hands free, and then she took of the blindfold and made out with Mina until they both fell asleep.

When Mina woke up the next morning, she saw Reika sleeping next to her, and as she smiled she made a mental note to tease her girlfriend more often.


	11. Chapter 11

_Four years later_

The years had passed and our girls were out of college. Reika had a degree in Engineering and Mina had hers in Architecture and had recently started to live together now. Their relationship became stronger through the years.

John and Trisha´s relationship became stronger also, in fact John was thinking in proposing to Trisha, but first they had to work and adjust their lives outside the campus and as always they were good friends with Mina and Reika, everything was just great, but there was a fact they all ignored, a fact that was going to change the life to the four of them.

One day Trisha, Reika and Mina were on the latter's apartment, talking about trivial things, while John had to go to visit a sick relative. He was going to be back in two days, and because of that his girlfriend soon to be wife (according to him, Trisha was clueless) felt alone, and Mina and Reika decided to invite her to stay at their apartment until John came back.

Trisha: (sigh) "I miss John"

Mina: "hey don´t be sad he´ll be back soon".

Reika: "Mina´s right, and I bet he misses you as much"

Trisha: "thanks guys, I really appreciate your….

At that moment Trisha felt a horrible wave of nausea through her body, and as fast as she could she ran to the bathroom, leaving Reika and Mina puzzled in the living room. When she came back, she saw the face of her friends, like they were expecting some kind of explanation or something.

Trisha: "What?"

Mina: "oh nothing, I was just wondering why you just ran off like some maniac was after you?"

Reika: "are you all right?"

Trisha: "I'm really sorry girls, but lately I been very dizzy and tired, and at the worst moments these waves of nausea invades my body, especially in the morning and…."

Reika and Mina exchanged worried glanced and they look to Trisha, as if they were going to tell her something big and of course they were.

Mina: "Trisha, can I ask you a question?"

Trisha: "of course"

Mina: " do you…I mean when you and John make love do you use protection?

Trisha: (blushes): "why do you ask that"

Reika: "because we think we know what´s wrong with you"

Trisha: "ok, but what does that have do with…"

Realization hit her like a bat on the face, she and John had always use protection until a couple of weeks before when John came home and he was so excited about getting a job, that they just had to celebrate.

So after a couple of hours and a few pregnancy tests later, they were all in the living room again with an awkward air.

Trisha: "oh my god, I can´t believe this, I'm pregnant, holly shit, I'm PREGNANT!"

Mina: "you have to tell John as soon as he gets back"

Reika: "but look at the bright side, he loves you, and you both have good jobs and an extra room in your apartment".

After a few seconds of silence, the three of them broke into laughter so hard that they had to wipe a few tears off their faces.

And that night while Reika and Mina were sleeping in their room, Trisha was thinking in so many things, but she couldn´t help to feel happy and excited and just for a few seconds a smile crept to her lips thinking in the man she loved and the child she was expecting before she fell asleep.

**I´m sorry you had to wait so long for me to continue this story, but college had me tied up but now am on vacation, just one more chapter and the epilogue and the story will be complete.**


End file.
